Hot Seat
Hot Seat is a small item pricing game on the stage which debuted on The Price is Right on Friday, September 23, 2016. Gameplay The contestant will sit in the titular “Hot Seat”. Five small prizes are shown and each has a price. The contestant has 35 seconds to hit a red button if the price is higher (hot) or a blue button if it’s lower (cold) than the prices shown. The Hot Seat will move the player down the line behind each item. After locking in all five guesses or running out of time, the contestant is told that all the correct guesses will be revealed first before any incorrect guesses, but in no particular order otherwise. The Hot Seat moves to each item one at a time to reveal its price. Each correct guess moves that contestant to the next prize on the ladder ($500, $2,500, $5,000, $10,000, and $20,000). The contestant can walk away with their winnings at any time. If any incorrect guess is revealed and the contestant is still in, the game ends and all cash accumulated is lost, but the contestant gets to keep any of the small prizes won up to that point. History *Hot Seat debuted on Friday, September 23, its first playing. It was won. *On October 5, contestant Gaila opted to win just the $5,000 on the third level. Had she kept going, she would have had a shot at the big one. She got everything else correct, and blew a chance at $20,000. **Additionally, she had to decide whether or not to go on before the next item was revealed. Even though this was taped prior to the "premiere" episode, it did not become the usual format. *On October 27, as a part of "Big Money Week", the top prize was $100,000 with the other prizes on the ladder worth $2,500, $5,000, $10,000, and $25,000. Next year is Big Money Week, the game is top prize is $200,000 with the other prizes on the ladder worth $5,000, $25,000, $50,000 and $100,000. *On November 1, the game experienced its first loss. On that playing, the losing horns were not played. *Hot Seat is only the second pricing game to not involve any of the show's models (the other being Grand Game). *On November 21, as a part of "Chef's Week", the contestant bailed out with $10,000. In addition, Hot Seat's actual retail prices have "Higher" or "Lower" printed beneath them. The pictures seen below are there for full proof. *On December 16, a contestant bailed out $5,000. *On December 30, the game experienced its second loss, the losing horn were played. *On January 16, contestant bailed out $10,000. Had she kept going he would have won $20,000. *On February 2, a contestant bailed out $5,000. Pictures Premiere Playing hotseat1.jpg|This is the game's thermometer shown on the Video Wall hotseat2.jpg|You have a chance to win up to $20,000 in cash! Now that's hot! hotseat3.jpg|This is from the very first playing hotseat4.jpg|Here is the money ladder hotseat5.jpg|Here is a close-up of the buttons on the podium by the seat hotseat6.jpg|This is the clock on the upper-left side of the seat hotseat7.jpg|Do you think the actual price is higher or lower than this one? hotseat8.jpg|She thinks it is lower. Notice the podiums light up with each guess accordingly hotseat9.jpg|What about this one? hotseat10.jpg|She decides it is higher hotseat11.jpg|Now, how about this one? hotseat12.jpg|She chooses lower hotseat13.jpg|And this one? hotseat14.jpg|She chooses higher hotseat15.jpg|And finally, what about this one? hotseat16.jpg|She chooses higher again hotseat17.jpg|She choose higher for this one, and she is right! hotseat18.jpg|She is four correct guesses away from $20,000! hotseat19.jpg|And she is correct again hotseat20.jpg|Now, she has $2,500! hotseat21.jpg|She is once again correct! hotseat22.jpg|Now she is only two correct guesses away from big money! hotseat23.jpg|And there is a fourth correct guess! hotseat24.jpg|$10,000 is a lot of money! hotseat25.jpg|She priced all five prizes right! You know what that means... Screenshot 100.jpg|...A $20,000 win! Hot Seat for $100,000 100000hotseat1.jpg 100000hotseat2.jpg Hot Seat's First Loss hotseatloss1.jpg hotseatloss2.jpg hotseatloss3.jpg Other Pictures hotseathigher.jpg hotseatlower.jpg YouTube Videos Hot Seat Premiere (September 23, 2016) Hot Seat for $100,000 (October 27, 2016) Hot Seat's First Loss (November 1, 2016) Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:All or Nothing Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Timed Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Active Games Category:Pricing Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games